Lune Royale
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il y a Ginny, Ginevra. Elle a beau porter le nom d'une reine, elle est parfois un peu perdue. Alors heureusement, elle a Luna, son astre lunaire, qui brille haut dans le ciel et la guide.


**A/N : Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de GinnyLuna du forum HPF :)**

* * *

><p>Ginny se précipita hors de la salle de classe, agacée mais surtout attristée. Comme c'était à prévoir, le professeur Flitwick avait comparé Ginny à ses frères, et elle en avait déjà marre. Premier jour à Poudlard, et elle était déjà uniquement « la petite Weasley. » Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tour de Gryffondor, le déjeuner oublié. Avec un peu de chance, ses deux camarades de dortoir ne seraient pas là, et elle pourrait parler à Tom librement, cachée derrière les rideaux de son lit. Tom, qui l'accompagnait partout, caché dans la poche de sa cape et qui, elle le sentait déjà même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, serait son seul ami dans cette école.<p>

Malheureusement, le destin avait décidé de mettre quelqu'un entre Ginny et ses confidences parce que trop énervée, elle ne fit pas attention à où elle allait et heurta quelqu'un.

— Oh, pardon ! s'exclama la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

Ginny se trouvait nez-à-nez avec une petite fille qui devait être elle aussi en première année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds un peu sales et emmêlés, et de grands yeux vifs et alertes.

— Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère ?

Son ton était détaché, comme si elle n'en avait rien eu à faire, même si Ginny pouvait dire qu'elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète. Elle était un peu bizarre, cette fille.

— Non, non… grommela-t-elle.

— Tu t'appelles Ginny Weasley, non ?

— Oui, je suis la sœur de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron, répondit Ginny d'un air las.

— Oh, tu as des frères ? C'est génial, moi aussi j'adorerais avoir un frère ou une sœur ! Ils sont plus vieux que toi ?

Ginny cligna des yeux, un peu perdue.

— Attends, tu ne les connais pas ?

— Pourquoi, je devrais ? Ils ont fait quelque chose de particulier ?

— Non mais…

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard que Ginny rencontrait quelqu'un qui savait qui elle était sans même connaître ses frères. Intriguée, elle demanda :

— Comment tu connais mon nom ?

La fillette blonde répondit simplement :

— J'ai assisté à ta répartition à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde. Moi j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle. Je te le dis, parce qu'apparemment, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir qui je suis.

Ginny dût se mettre à rougir, parce que la fille ajouta :

— Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Passe une bonne journée, et peut-être à bientôt, qui sait ?

Et après un dernier sourire, elle repartit dans le sens inverse d'un pas léger.

Dans son dortoir, dix minutes plus tard, Ginny parla de Luna à Tom.

* * *

><p>Ginny sortit du train en soupirant. Elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard seule, parce que Ron avait été avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Fred et George avec Lee Jordan, Percy avec les Préfets, et que Sara et Holly, ses deux camarades de dortoir, avaient été assez distantes avec elle au début du trajet pour que Ginny comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans le wagon.<p>

Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi, bien qu'en toute logique, cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. Ginny avait été manipulée, abusée, par un garçon qu'elle pensait être un ami. A cause de lui, elle avait lâché un monstre sur les autres élèves de l'école, et elle avait failli le payer de sa propre vie. Avec un frisson d'horreur et de honte, Ginny descendit sa malle du train et se dirigea vers les carrioles qui conduiraient les élèves à l'école.

— Ginny Weasley ? s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Ginny se tourna en direction de l'appel et vit alors Luna Lovegood qui courrait vers elle. Depuis leur première rencontre, les deux fillettes ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé : Ginny, sous l'emprise de Tom Jedusor, avait été irascible et répondu très froidement à chaque fois que la jeune Serdaigle avait tenté une conversation avec elle.

Avec un sentiment un peu coupable, Ginny se força à sourire lorsqu'elle répondit :

— Bonjour, Luna Lovegood.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle ajouta :

— Enfin, j'imagine que non, avec tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier pour toi…

Ginny ignora si elle devait se sentir humiliée ou reconnaissante que quelqu'un se rende enfin compte qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien tourné la page qu'il n'y paraissait, alors elle se contenta de demander :

— Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Oui, c'était très reposant, et j'ai aussi aidé mon papa avec son journal pour la toute première fois ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé de toi, et il dit qu'en réalité tu n'habites pas loin de chez nous. C'est incroyable, hein ?

— Euh… oui… Mais… tu lui as dit quoi, à ton père ?

— Ben, tu sais, que sans faire attention tu avais libéré un Basilic. Il était très impressionné !

— « Sans faire attention ? » répéta Ginny, incrédule.

C'était ainsi que Luna Lovegood voyait les choses ? Faire passer une manipulation pareille pour une simple faute d'inattention ? Mais sur quelle planète vivait-elle, exactement ?

— Non mais je sais bien, que c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est justement pour ça que je suis là.

— Ah bon ? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, je voulais juste te dire : même si des gens t'en veulent, ou que toi-même tu t'en veux, et que tu n'oses pas avoir des amis à cause de ça… moi je veux bien qu'on soit copines, toi et moi. Parce que les gens ne m'aiment pas trop non plus, et que je sais que ça fait mal.

Ginny fut encore une fois surprise par le ton détaché de Luna, mais la jeune Serdaigle semblait si sincère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

— Euh… bien sûr qu'on peut être amies… Merci…

Le sourire de Luna était éclatant quand elle dit :

— Allez viens, on va se trouver une carriole.

Et Ginny se sentit sourire un peu, quand elle suivit sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

><p>Ginny poussa la porte de la bibliothèque qui grinça en s'ouvrant. Elle se dirigea vers son coin préféré à pas feutrés, afin de ne pas déranger l'irritable bibliothécaire, Irma Pince, et posa son sac sur la table. Le programme était chargé puisqu'au contraire du professeur Lupin l'année précédente, le professeur Maugrey accablait ses élèves de travail. Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et Sinistra étaient fidèles à leurs habitudes et les noyaient sous les devoirs à rendre et les livres à lire, et Ginny avait aussi commencé deux options qui demandaient du travail, l'arithmancie et l'étude des Moldus. Et à l'approche des vacances de Noël, le planning s'était encore alourdi.<p>

Cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait commencé son devoir sur les télévisions quand Ginny entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Curieuse, elle releva la tête pour voir Luna venir s'asseoir avec elle.

— Tu n'as pas soin aux créatures magiques, à cette heure-là ? demanda Ginny, surprise de la présence de son amie dans la bibliothèque.

— Le cours s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu, répondit Luna. Le professeur Hagrid a présenté ça comme un cadeau de Noël.

— C'est bien généreux de sa part, grommela Ginny en regardant son essai lamentable pour son cours d'étude des Moldus.

— Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Il va y avoir un bal.

Ginny soupira. Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Toutes les filles de quatrième année et plus ne faisaient qu'en parler d'un air surexcité partout où elle allait. Heureusement pour Ginny, Hermione, son autre très bonne amie de sexe féminin, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire tant que cela ne concernait pas aussi Ron…

— Je sais, répondit Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions concernées, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ca dépend, le professeur Flitwick nous a dit que si un élève plus âgé nous invitait, on pourrait y aller.

Ginny se mit aussitôt à imaginer Harry l'inviter et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Tu vois, que c'est une nouvelle intéressante, fit remarquer Luna d'un air entendu.

Ginny se sentit rougir encore davantage.

— Non… non, ça n'arrivera jamais…

Luna haussa les épaules.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ? Si ton Harry a un minimum d'intelligence, il t'invitera.

Et avec un dernier sourire, elle ajouta :

— Je te laisse, je vais aller voir les Sombrals.

— Les quoi ? demanda Ginny, l'esprit momentanément détourné de l'ami de son frère.

Mais Luna éluda la question d'un vague geste de la main et d'un « à plus tard » et Ginny décida qu'elle aurait bien le temps de faire son essai un autre jour c'est le pas léger qu'elle descendit diner, et qu'elle rencontra Hermione qui lui dit alors quelque chose d'incroyable sur Viktor Krum…

* * *

><p>— <em>Si on allait chercher un compartiment ? proposa Harry.<em>

Ginny se demanda l'espace d'un instant fou si Harry sous-entendait vraiment qu'elle pourrait rester avec eux dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait promis à Michael qu'elle passerait le voir, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de rester tout le voyage avec lui, alors elle pourrait bien voyager avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, non ?

Mais Hermione et Ron expliquèrent alors qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre dans le wagon des préfets, et le sourire de Harry sembla se perdre. Visiblement, Ginny seule n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

— _Je ne crois pas que nous soyons obligés d'y rester pendant tout le voyage, dit précipitamment Hermione. Dans nos lettres, ils disaient simplement que nous devions prendre nos instructions auprès du préfet et de la préfète-en-chef et ensuite faire un tour dans le couloir de temps en temps._

Tentant de faire taire la voix amère qui voulait la convaincre que Harry se fichait d'elle, Ginny dit :

— _Viens. Si on s'y prend maintenant, on pourra leur garder des places. _

Harry acquiesça et la suivit dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, tous les compartiments étaient pleins, et c'était aussi ce que leur dit Neville Londubat quand ils le rencontrèrent devant le dernier. Ginny y jeta un œil et constata avec surprise que Luna était là.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _dit-elle à Neville. _Celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans._

Neville sembla mal à l'aise et Ginny éclata de rire, répliquant que Luna était très gentille et qu'elle ne verrait surement aucun problème à voyager avec eux. D'ailleurs, si Harry n'avait pas proposé qu'ils restent ensemble, Ginny aurait surement voyagé seule avec son amie de Serdaigle. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui demanda cependant son autorisation, et bien évidemment, Luna ne refusa pas.

— _Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Luna ? demanda Ginny._

— _Oui, répondit Luna d'un air rêveur sans quitter Harry des yeux. Oui, je me suis bien amusée. Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle._

Typique de Luna, bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny.

— _Je sais, répliqua Harry._

_Neville pouffa de rire. Luna tourna vers lui ses yeux pâles._

— _Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es._

— _Moi, je ne suis personne, répondit aussitôt Neville._

— _Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Ginny d'un ton brusque._

Elle appréciait beaucoup Neville, mais il avait l'air bien trop satisfait du fait que Luna ne le connaisse pas, et elle trouvait ça particulièrement méchant, et surtout un peu hypocrite de la part d'un garçon dont toute la maison se moquait assez régulièrement.

— _Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood. Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle._

— _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, dit Luna d'une voix chantante._

Harry et Neville se regardèrent d'un air interdit, et Ginny ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant leurs expressions. Décidémment, elle adorait Luna.

* * *

><p>— Ginny ! Ginny !<p>

Ginny se tourna vers Luna qui courait pour la rejoindre.

— Gin… dit Dean d'un ton las.

Elle lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient un peu de temps seuls, tous les deux, mais elle ne mettrait pas son amitié avec Luna entre parenthèses pour lui, alors elle lui dit :

— Va diner, je te retrouverai dans la salle commune à vingt heures.

Devant son expression, elle ajouta :

— Je te le jure.

— Très bien, soupira Dean.

— Tu pourras en profiter pour discuter un peu avec Seamus, au diner, non ?

— Certes, dit-il d'un ton raide avant de s'éloigner.

Luna venait d'arriver à la hauteur de Ginny et déclara :

— Il n'avait pas l'air très ravi de me voir, ton petit ami.

— On devait passer la soirée ensemble, répondit Ginny, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de chercher à mentir à son amie. Bref, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Luna. La soirée de Slughorn, je vais y aller avec Harry.

La nouvelle était pour le moins surprenante. Et si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, Ginny devait avouer qu'elle avait aussi un côté agaçant. Vague sentiment de jalousie.

— Il vient juste de me le proposer, on y va en tant qu'amis, c'est génial tu ne crois pas ? C'est la première fois que je vais à une soirée avec quelqu'un en tant qu'amie !

Ginny dut se retenir de rire : c'était tout Harry, ça, préciser à Luna qu'ils y allaient en tant qu'amis de peur qu'elle se fasse des idées… Comme si Luna allait se mettre à avoir des sentiments pour lui…

— Je suis contente pour toi, Luna, répondit Ginny.

— Merci ! Même si au fond, je sais qu'il aurait préféré y aller avec toi, et pas en tant qu'amis. Mais ne le répète surtout pas à Dean.

Ginny se sentit rougir.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

— Mais si, mais si ! Allez, va diner ! Hermione Granger avait l'air bouleversé quand je l'ai vue, je crois que c'est à cause de ton frère. Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

Ginny se retint de pousser un soupir. Ron était vraiment le plus grand des insensibles.

— Merci Luna.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Luna :

— J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien, dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>La tête de Ginny était posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, sa gorge serrée, les traits fatigués et les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle entendit à peine le professeur McGonagall prendre les mains de sa mère dans la sienne et lui dire « Je suis tellement désolée pour votre fils, Molly. » Elle n'avait simplement plus la force d'entendre quoi que ce soit, et encore moins des choses se rapportant au décès de Fred. Son frère n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant c'était déjà comme si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine et qu'on avait arraché son cœur, ne laissant là qu'un trou béant.<p>

— Merci, Minerva, soupira sa mère, et alors Ginny ne supporta plus de rester là, à voir sa mère détruite, et se leva.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, sans vrai but. Elle avait vu Ron et Hermione quitter la pièce, quelques minutes auparavant, et elle avait su que Harry était avec eux. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les suivre elle savait bien que ce qu'ils partageaient tous les trois était particulier. Pas plus fort que ce qui la liait à Harry, non simplement quelque chose de différent. Un peu comme ce lien entre elle, Luna et Neville.

Elle s'assit sur les marches du hall d'entrée, celles qui menaient dans les étages du château, et se prit la tête dans les mains, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Luna s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Ginny…

Luna ne dit rien de plus. Elle posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et resta là, silencieuse mais chaleureuse. Et c'était tout ce dont Ginny avait besoin. Une présence qui ne souffrirait pas autant qu'elle du décès de son frère, qui pourrait la décharger de toute cette douleur qui s'était accablée sur elle.

Et qui de mieux que Luna pour cela ? Luna, cette amie qui avait été là dès le début, même si Ginny ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement. Luna, cette amie qui avait soutenu Ginny après ses heures les plus sombres. Luna, cette amie qui était restée auprès d'elle et l'avait soutenue, par sa grâce et son appétit de la vie.

— On restera toujours amies, hein, Luna ? demanda Ginny.

Luna hésita un instant et répondit :

— C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite… Rien que pour ça, je resterais amie avec toi dans mes quarante-cinq vies à venir.

Et malgré sa douleur et sa souffrance, Ginny se sentit sourire. Quarante-cinq vies avec Luna ? Elle avait hâte !


End file.
